The Last of Us: sequel to Outsiders
by zman2998
Summary: The world will fall apart around Kitty and Dudley as they set up their new lives in a Quarantine Zone. A strand of mold mutated from only being able to affect insects to now people. They would turn into killing machines once infected. Did the military cause this or was it a failed attempt to wipe out only the U.S. as it spreads to the rest of the world?
1. Chapter 1

_**The later chapters will become quite a bit more interesting so stick around. -Zman**_

__Kitty, Dudley, Neo, and Niko were in their own apartments in Boston. They were all playing a game through a rig Neo's brother Hunter made; they were all able to take their minds off the apocalypse through the mind numbing games.

Kitty was sitting in her living room with her blinds drawn to keep out the light.. Dudley was in his living room or really his mother's living since she forced him to stay with her. Neo and Niko were at their own places.

"I'm wearing just sweat pants right now." Dudley said as Neo and Niko laughed at a joke he had said just before.

"Well I'm not wearing anything." Kitty said seductively making Dudley smile but shut up Neo and Niko.

"You're just sitting in your living room naked?" Neo asked.

"Yeah its not like anyone can see me." Kitty smiled thinking about her and Dudley.

"I can hear you purring Kitty." Dudley said still smiling.

"Yeah. Then you must know what I'm thinking about." Dudley's tall began to wag and Kitty's flicked into the air.

"You and me... in bed."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"Well let's have some fun." Dudley and Kitty signed out leaving Neo and Niko on there own.

"Uh what just happened?" Niko asked.

"I'm pretty sure that Kitty and Dudley just hooked up."

A few minutes later Dudley was knocking on Kitty's door on the fourth floor. Kitty opened the door and she didn't have a thing on.

"Wow." Kitty blushed after he said that.

"Wow what?" Kitty asked with her ears bent back.

"You. The most beautiful person ever." He said kissing her making Kitty smile.

"Come in." Kitty stepped out of the way and Dudley walked in then sat on the couch.

Kitty turned on some music and say in Dudley's lap, she rubbed his shoulders as she kissed him. Kitty took off Dudley's shirt "It looks like you've been working out a bit." Then she played with his ears for a few seconds before, someone else was knocking at the door as she was unbuttoning Dudley's pants.

"Kitty are you here?" The person asked.

"Ah shit, its my mom." Kitty sat back looking a bit disappointed.

"I guess we'll have to pick this up again right after she leaves." Dudley said giving her an evil smile.

"I like the way you think." Kitty said after she kissed him.

Kitty got up and put on a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt that were lying next to the couch on the floor. Dudley out his shirt on and buttoned his pants as Kitty answered the door.

"Hi mom." Kitty said in a peppy voice.

"Hey sweety. How are you doing."

"I'm good Mom." Her mother looked into her apartment and saw that the boxes in there last week were still sitting there along with Dudley.

"Oh, hi Dudley." She said as Kitty let her in.

"Hi Mrs Katswell." He said in return.

"Its good to see my little girl's best friend help her move. Those other brats wouldn't have."

"One helped but the other that I don't want to even name didn't." Kitty looked at the collage cheerleading team photo on the wall for a second.

Then another knock was at the door. "Who might that be? Your little boyfriend Kitty." Her mom said in a playful voice.

"If could be him I'd be really surprised." Kitty said walking to the door.

"I'm sure you would." Dudley said with a smirk making Kitty smile and blush slightly.

Kitty opened the door and a German Shepperd was standing there. "Hallo, ich heisse Jens. Und ich bin neu heir." Kitty was able to understand him after for years of learning German.

"Hallo, Jens ich heisse Kitty."

"Wie bitte?" He asked.

"Ich heisse Kitty."

"Wie alt bist du, Kitty?"

"Ich bin einsundzwanzig Jahre alt. Spricen ze English."

"Ja. I mean yes I do speak English." Jens said.

"Who is this Kitty?" Dudley asked walking up to the door. "I think I heard you say your name was Jens?"

"Yes, but you say it like Y-ins." He said with a friendly smile.

"Well its a pleasure to meet you Jens."

"Thank you, uh what is your name?"

"Oh I'm Dudley. Her best friend. So, Jens where are you from?" Dudley asked.

"Berlin."

"Oh, directly from Germany. Did you immigrate here?"

"No, I got stuck here after this all had happened."

"Did you have family in Germany?"

"No. I have to go, goodbye."

Jens walked across the hall to the door directly across from them and went in. Dudley and Kitty went back to the couch; they sat next to each other.

"Kitty you have a boyfriend?" Her mother asked.

"What I never said I had a boyfriend."

"No? Well you did say if it was your boyfriend at the door you'd be surprised." Her mother said with a smile.

Kitty looked at her mom with a smile and said. "That's my own little secret."

"Come on Kitty. Its not like I'm going to tell your father."

"How do I know that?" Kitty asked still smiling.

"I promise I will not tell your father." She said crossing her heart.

Kitty just shrugged her shoulders and closed her paw into a fist with the thumb sucking out then pointed it toward Dudley. Sitting on the couch Dudley was smiling as Kitty got up and sat in his lap.

Her mother's mouth was wide open along with her eyes.

"What's wrong Mom?" Kitty asked with an evil smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review if you do like the story. Also check out Eminem on YouTube with his new singles Survival and Berserk.**

Kitty's mother got up and looked at her with a smile. "At least you found a good man." She walked to the door and Kitty got up following her.

"Thanks. So, you're okay with this?" Her mother looked at her with a loving expression after Kitty asked this.

"Of course, I don't care who you love just so long as I know they won't break your heart. I know Dudley won't do that, he's a good boy. Anyway you two enjoy the rest of the day." She said walking out.

As soon as the door closed Kitty sat in a chair next to the couch, she smiled at Dudley who got up walked over to her and got on his knees; Kitty raised an eye brow. "What are...?"

"Trust me." Dudley pulled down Kitty's sweatpants to her ankles.

"Alright." Dudley sniffed between her legs seeing her get wet almost instantly as he got closer.

Dudley ran his tongue along the outside tasting her, she shuttered feeling something new as Dudley's tongue glided between her legs. Dudley looked up seeing Kitty smiling slightly as she gripped his shoulder. Dudley continued this until she let out a moan, then he let his tongue slither inside of her quickly making her scream. Kitty's breathing was fast and she now had her legs wrapped around Dudley's neck so he couldn't get away he was on all fours too.

Kitty's mother had forgotten her keys in the living room and turned around to go back for them. Kitty's cheeks were red and she was gripping the arms of the chair; Kitty arched her back as she hit her climax and she screamed his name once before. Dudley swallowed her cum and licked his muzzle clean. The door opened a couple of seconds later with Kitty's mother standing at the opening.

"Kitty I left my keys... oh I'm sorry I didn't..." She turned around and closed the door.

"I'll be right back." Kitty said twirling one of Dudley's ears between her fingers for a second.

Kitty pulled up her pants, grabbed her mom's keys, and walked to the door. She opened it and dangled the in front of her mother.

"Yeah, I forgot them."

"Well goodbye Mom." Kitty was about to turn around when her mother spoke.

"You are at least going to use..."

"You're a little late to tell me to use protection." Kitty said smiling then walked back into her apartment.

Dudley was sitting on the couch when she walked back in. "Is she gone?"

"Yeah." Kitty stopped and stood in front of him.

"So we can..." Kitty kissed him then pushed him on his back.

"Now its my turn to please you." Kitty said with an evil smile as she unbuttoned Dudley's pants.

Neo and Niko were sitting in the stairwell reading a few comic books when they heard gunfire. They both rolled up their comics and walked to the main door to the building.

"Put the United States back in power you sick fuc..." A person was saying before they were shot in the head by the soldiers with the F.E.D.R.A. acronym on their uniforms.

The U.S. soldiers put their guns to their shoulders and instantly aimed for the blue and black uniformed soldiers. "Hands in the air!"

"Put your weapon..." The U.S. soldiers walked between them and the other civilians.

"Hands in the fucking air! Don't do anything stupid because, I will kill you!" The other blues aimed for the soldiers in a green-yellow camo.

"We are in control now you follow us or die." The one that looked like he was incharge had said; Neo and Niko were watching all of this formulate.

"We will not stand for you to do this to the citizens of our country!" He kept yelling which was juicing his guys to open fire on his order.

"The United States is gone..." The blue uniformed soldier said angering the U.S. soldiers.

"Oh, now that's where you have it completely wrong. We're still here and so are out people." Other people started to flood the streets armed with shotguns, pistols, and assault rifles.

"People please return to your homes."

"No, this is still our country and I will die protecting my home or what is left of it." One citizen said pulling back the slide on his M1911 pistol; his speech was followed by a chorus of 'me too' and a lot of clicking.

"Now you stand down or the new U.S. Boston brigade will shoot you down." They all aimed for the blue uniforms.

"No, we must keep order or chaos will break out." He said as he saw some sort of reflection coming from one of the apartment building roofs.

It was a German Shepard with a Remington 700 wood stock hunting rifle with a 8x zoom scope. The dog from across the hall was aiming at the F.E.D.R.A. field commander. A khaki colored humvee pulled up right next to the U.S. soldiers. The F.E.D.R.A. commander smiled but his smile disappeared when he saw a U.S. soldier behind the .50 caliber machine gun on the roof.

"This is your last warning before we open fire." The U.S. commander said arming his M16A3 assault rifle.

"Stand your ground." A soldier for F.E.D.R.A. ran the opposite direction of the militia.

"Open fire!" bullets shredded through the F.E.D.R.A. commander the others ran for cover.

A war had broken out on Main st. Neo and Niko ran up the stairwell to the forth floor and stopped at apartment 303. They were knocking on the door hearing loud music coming from inside.

"Kitty! Kitty! Dudley are you..." The door flew open and Kitty was standing there in nothing.

"What?!" Neo and Niko blushed seeing Kitty exposed.

"You're... uh... a little... exposed." Neo said covering his eyes as did Niko.

"There's nothing wrong with the body unless you have... insecurities. Now what do you want?"

"Uh... a war is basically breaking out in the street." Neo said still covering his eyes. "Where's Dudley at? We need to tell him."

"He's in my bedroom. He's getting a reward for something." Kitty said smiling at the end of her sentence.

"Okay what ever. His reward has to be put on hold and I'm guessing its kinky as hell sex."

"Yes it is and I'm not going to get him for you just so you can play some game." The building shook and the lights flickered. "Alright I'll get him. If anything happens to him..."

"You'll kill us right?" Neo asked with some snark.

"Yes, and this time I mean it." Kitty picked up a M1911 from a bookcase standing next to the door and pulled the slide back then let it snap forward.

Neo and Niko swallowed loudly; Kitty closed the door a few minutes later Dudley opened the door. He was wearing a black tshirt with blue jeans and blue Eminem Jordans.

"What's this about guys?" Dudley asked a bit annoyed.

"A war is going on in the street." Neo said with a bit of panic in his voice.

"What do you mean..." The building shook again except this time an explosion could be heard and a fireball shot up to the window on the forth floor stairwell window.

"A war." Neo said with a glare in his eyes.

Dudley said that he was going down stairs to see what was going on, but Kitty wouldn't let him leave without her. They went down the stairwell to the main lobby.

Before they opened the front door Kitty grabbed Dudley's arm and whispered into his ear. "If you die better tell the grave digger to dig two." She kissed him and gave him her gun.

Dudley put his paw on the steely cold door knob and twisted it to the right then he opened the door. The Humvee mounted MG was on fire with its side punched in. Three U.S. soldiers ran across the street in a crouched position, one walked in front of their apartment building. A cracking sound came from him and the door was splattered with his blood. He was on the ground holding his side; Dudley ran to him as more bullets hit around them.

**I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
